Mysterious Wolf
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Sarah was an ordinary girl up until now. She suddenly phases into a wolf without any known relation to the Quileute tribe. Will she and the pack ever find out who her parents are? Things get even more confusing for her when she realizes that she may have more then one supernatural parent. What'll happen when the truth is out?
1. Moving In With Dad

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1: Moving In With Dad**

**Sarah's POV**

I watched as my mother and father began packing my bags against my will. It was because of my recent behavior that I was being forced to leave my home in sunny southern California and move to La Push Washington with my father.

My parents were angry with me. That much was clear and they had every reason to be. They had adopted me when I was just a baby. Someone had dumped me in the middle of the street; probably hoping that I would get run over and killed. It was my dad who found me. It was the middle of the night and he was driving down a lonely road. He saw me just in time to hit the brakes and avoid hitting me. My parents adopted me not long after that. When I was four years old my parents got divorced and my dad moved to Washington.

My parents have done nothing but love me and take care of me and I repay them in such a horrible way. I'm angry, I'm depressed, and I'm unpredictable right now. The last straw was my three week disappearance. I wished that I could tell them what is going on with me but I can't. They'd put me in a mental hospital this instant. Maybe I do belong there.

It all started a few weeks ago, well actually, a few months ago was when things started to change. But, it wasn't until a few weeks ago that things took a turn for the worse. I had been going through a lot of physical and emotional changes. Much more than any 16 year old girl should go through. I've grown at least two feet in the past few months. Before I was just 4 feet 4 inches tall and now I'm 6 feet 2 inches tall. I also developed a mysterious fever that would not go away. I was also getting much stronger and faster at an alarming rate. Then there was the anger that came our of nowhere. The littlest things would make me fly into a rage.

Then it happened. My mom and I had been having a huge argument over my behavior and attitude as of late. I stormed out of the house and ran off. I ran until I couldn't see or hear her anymore. I hid in a nearby alley where I thought I'd be able to calm myself down but it didn't work. I was shaking so badly that it was becoming hard for me to see. I'm not sure how it happened but suddenly I was running on all fours and howling. I completely panicked when I saw my reflection. I was a huge chocolate brown wolf. I ran and hid away for three weeks. I was scared, confused, alone, and angry. What was wrong with me?! Was I having delusions?

I turned back into a human while I was asleep and went back home that day. My mother and father were there. Their relief quickly turned into anger and they demanded to know what I had been doing, but I refused to talk about it. It was at that time that they decided that I should go live with my dad. That maybe a change of scenery is what I needed. That was a week and a half ago. I've had many heated arguments with them over this. A couple of times it has caused me to wolf out again. Luckily, I was able to get away from my parents each and every time I felt the wolf inside me want to emerge. I've gotten a lot better at being able to calm down and turn human again.

All of this has me very confused, scared, angry, and, most of all, alone and depressed.

So here I was now. Packing my stuff and getting ready to move in with my dad. It wasn't so bad though. At least I'd see my two very best friends, Jacob and Seth, again. I had known those two since I was five years old. It was Winter vacation and I was visiting my dad. He and Jacob's father Billy were, and still are, very good friends. Anyways my father asked Jacob if he could babysit me one day. Jacob wasn't very happy about it at all. After all I was nothing but an overexcited five year old that loved to cause trouble. Yet somehow I must have grown on him. He came to love me and enjoy having me around.

Then there was Seth. I'll never forget the first time we met. He looked into my eyes and I saw something change in his. Then he actually kneeled before me. After that we became inseperable. He seemed to suffer from this constant need to be around me. Saying goodbye to him was always hard. But since I visit my dad every Winter and live with him all Summer it wasn't so bad.

What was odd was that I've known them both for 11 years and they haven't changed at all. It was like they were on anti aging hormones or something. They never got married or had kids of their own. Hell I've never seen them with another girl before. Jacob says that he was in love with a girl named Renesmee Carlie Cullen but that she disappeared one day without a trace and no one has been able to find her. I could see the pain in Jacob's eyes when he talks about her. He still loves her.

Once my bags were completely packed my father and I left for the airport. My father and I didn't say much to each other. We wen through the airport like zombies. We barely said a word to each other on the plane ride home. I could see it in the way he looked at me; he was angry and disappointed in me.

We got home and I began to unpack by myself. My father was still upset and didn't want to be around me.

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I went down to see who it was. I smiled when I saw that it was Jacob.

"Jake" I said happily. My smiled faded when I saw that anger was the dominant feature on his face.

"Sarah what is wrong with you?! What were you thinking by running away like that?! Don't you realize how worried we all were when we found out what you did?!"

"Jacob, please. I've already been screamed at enough by my parents I don't need to hear it from you now" I said.

"No please do yell at her" my dad had appeared by now. "Maybe if she hears it from more people she'll stop acting stupid"

I could already feel my body starting to shake. If I didn't control myself soon I'd turn into a wolf again.

"I intend to. I've been waiting for her to arrive so I could" Jacob said.

I got even more upset and the shaking got worse.

Jacob then looked at me again. "I can't believe that you would do something so stupid and selfish! What were you doing all that time?! Drinking?! Drugs?! Sex?! What could possibly be so important that you'd put us all through such anguish?!" Jacob shouted.

My shaking got 100 times worse. I started backing away from them for their safety.

"Will you stop with the shaking already!" dad screamed. "You're making me even more mad" That comment is what pushed me over the edge. There was no stopping it and there was no getting away. I exploded into a wolf right in front of them.

My father hastily backed away as he stared at me in fear. Jacob, on the other hand, stared at me with nothing but pure shock and confusion. "So that's what happened" he muttered to himself.

Then my father passed out.

**Just in case anyone is confused Sarah is Jacob's and Nessie's daughter; only Jacob doesn't know that yet. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. A Pack

**Chapter 2: A Pack**

**Sarah's POV**

Jacob continued to stare at me in shock. My father remained passed out on the floor.

"This can't be" Jacob said. "You're not Quileute"

What was he saying? Has he seen this happen before? What does being Quileute have to do with turning into an oversized wolf?

Jacob started walking towards me. I immediately took several steps back and crashed into the wall behind me. I was scared and I was cornered. What was he going to do to me?

"Sarah it's okay" he said. I still shook in fear. I knew that I was being irrational. This was Jacob; my best friend. In fact, many times he was more than my best friend, he was like a second father to me. This was the guy that would hold me in his massive warm arms just to keep me warm during the Winter. Usually I would end falling asleep in his arms. He would play with me and watch movies with me. I could talk to him about anything. We loved each other like family. We always had. He would never hurt me? Right? But I was this beastly creature now. Did that change things?

"Sarah it's okay" Jacob said as he continued walking towards me. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm like you"

He was like me? What did that mean? Could he turn into a wolf like me?

"Yes I can turn into a wolf like you. We're shape shifters, but this wasn't supposed to happen to you. I don't understand" Jacob said.

Jacob put his arms around my neck and kissed my snout. I let him run his hands through my fur and scratch me behind the ears. It made me smile.

"This is why you disappeared for three weeks isn't it? You phased into a wolf for the first time and since you had no idea what was happening you panicked and ran away. You weren't able to calm down and turn human again" he said.

I nodded my head to confirm that everything he said was in fact true.

"I'm so sorry. Here I am assuming that you were doing something bad or illegal when really you have been dealing with so much on your own" he said. He sounded like he was really upset. I licked his face to let him know he was forgiven.

"Gross" that just earned him another lick.

My father was beginning to stir. I walked over to him. He gasped in fear when he saw me.

"It's okay Mr. Williams" Jacob said.

"So I wasn't dreaming? My daughter really just turned into that that-" my father was incapable of finishing his sentence.

"Yes sir, she did" Jacob said.

I decided that now was the best moment to leave. I turned back into a human, got dressed, and went back.

"What is going on here?" my dad asked.

"Sir she is what we call a shape shifter. She has the ability to turn into a wolf at will. I know this because I am one to" Jacob said.

"I still don't understand" my dad said.

"The ability to shape shift into a wolf is only inherited within my tribe. A few members of the tribe carry the gene. Usually the gene will have no affect on the person unless the gene is activated" Jacob said.

"How does the gene activated?" I asked.

"First you have to be within the age range which is the onset of puberty to your early 20s. Second you have to cross the scent of vampires-"

"Wait vampires?!" dad said before I could.

"Yes vampires. Believe it or not vampires do exist. Our job as shape shifters is to protect humans and the tribe from them. That's why the gene activates when they're neat. Tell me Sarah have you come across anybody with extremely pale, hard, and ice cold skin? Did they also have red eyes?" Jacob asked seriously.

"Yes" I answered quickly. "There is this 18 year old kid that just moved to my town a few months ago. His name is Danny Rivers but he has gold eyes" I explained. I was actually really good friends with him because no one wanted to be his friend. He had no one but his parents. I was definitely going to miss him.

"He's a vampire but he only drinks animal blood. Did he have any family?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah he did. They had the pale skin and gold eyes. I'm really good friends with their son though. We hung out together all the time" I said.

"He and his family must have activated your wolf gene" Jacob said. "Their is just one thing that I don't understand"

"Which is?" I questioned.

"How you have a wolf gene in the first place. You're not Quileute, at least that's what we all thought" Jacob said.

"But I am adopted, maybe it's possible that I am at least part Quileute" I said.

"Nobody in the tribe's history has ever given a baby up for adoption and nobody had a baby 16 years ago. Not that we know of anyway. That raises the question of your parents are" Jacob said.

This was all beginning to make my head hurt. My unknown parentage had never been a problem before. I never wanted to know who my parents were either. After all they dumped me in the middle of the road hoping that I'd get killed. Yet now these parents of mine were the key to my wolfy heritage? What is going on here?

Just then Jacob put an arm around me and pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, no matter what I will help you. We will help you" he said.

"Wait. We?" I asked.

"I mean Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Quil, Leah, Embry, Leah, and Seth. We're all wolves. All of their kids are wolves as well. We're a pack" he said.

There was Andrew Uley, John Lahote, David Cameron, and Embry Call Jr. They were all 14 or 15 years old . We'd been friends since as long as I could remember.

"How did their kids join the pack?" I asked.

"We've had some trouble with vampires lately" Jacob said.

"A pack. Wow" I said.

"I'm it's leader. There is nothing that I'd love more then to have you join my pack. Would you like to join?" he asked.

"There is nothing that I'd love more then to be part of a pack that you lead" I said.

He smiled.

"Welcome to the pack"

**Please Review**


End file.
